When a windshield or other glass or plastic material becomes cracked, a resin or other repair material can be used to repair the crack. Various repair bridges or devices with resin injectors are known for applying repair resin to the crack including devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,565,217; 5,776,506; 6,139,300 and 6,302,670.
Often the repair material needs to be cured with an ultraviolet (UV) light source. Lamps including a UV light source are known which are positioned adjacent to the windshield or other surface, close to the crack to cure the repair material positioned in the crack. An example lamp is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,752. A common wavelength for curing lamps is 365 nanometers.
There is a need for further improvements with respect to curing lamps.